Vortex
by Wolfy59
Summary: Prélude... Ceci est une 1ère partie pour vous plonger doucement dans l'histoire ) Ça se passe après l'épisode 12 de la saison 3! Soyez indulgent c'est ma première FanFiction. (Rating M au cas où pour la suite). STEREK
1. Prélude

_VORTEX_

_La vie avait repris un cours normal à Beacon Hills du moins par la plupart de gens..._

_- Stiles?_

_Pour toute réponse le jeune homme se contenta de lever la tête vers son meilleur ami :  
_

_-Tu tires une de ces têtes mec, s'étonna Scott_

_- Non non ça va enfin je crois, balbutia Stiles_

_- T'es sûr qu...  
_

_- OUI, je vais bien, insista Stiles._

_Depuis quelques jours il n'avait plus goût à rien, ni pour Lacrosse, ni pour son meilleur ami, ni même pour Lydia. Pourquoi? Une question que Stiles se pose depuis un bon moment maintenant._

_- Hey Stiles, dit une voix face à lui._

_C'était Lydia, cette fille que Stiles aimait depuis la maternelle mais malheureusement un amour à sens unique._

_- Salut Lydia, commença Stiles. Qu... Quoi, lui demanda t-il._

_- Oh, rien dit elle surprise. Tu as juste... Une tête à faire peur._

_- Je vais bien, répondit Stiles entre ses dents._

_- Je n'en doute pas lui dit Lydia en mettant sa main sur sa joue._

_Stiles ne s'y attendait pas et sentit les larmes montait et préféra s'éloigner. Il s'était refugié dans les vestiaires, pleurait et ne savais même pas pourquoi._

_- Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, pensa t-il en essuyant ses larmes. Il essuya une dernière larme et tourna rapidement la tête en voyant Lydia marcher vers lui. _

_Elle prit place à ses côtés :_

_- Ça ne va vraiment pas toi, dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés apparemment déterminée à savoir ce qui lui arrivait._

_- Lydia! Je, commença t-il._

_- Pas de ça avec moi Stiles Stilinski, coupa t-elle fermement. Je suis ton amie, ajouta Lydia, tu as été là pour moi et maintenant je suis là pour toi. S'il te plaît parle m..._

_Stiles avait tourner sa tête vers elle ainsi Lydia put voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage sans s'arrêter._

_- Stiles..._

_- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ok? Je suis triste, j'ai mal et je ne sais PAS POURQUOI, dit-il alors que les larmes coulaient encore._

_Lydia se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur celle de Stiles._

_- Même si tu ne sais pas ce que tu as, pleurer faire toujours du bien._

_- Si au moins je savais pourquoi je pleurais, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes, où pour qui._

_Lydia ne put laisser échapper un petit rire qui fit également sourire Stiles._

_- Ce qu'il te faut, commença t-elle tout en se levant. C'est mener l'enquête et trouver ce qui ne va pas, qu'en penses tu?_

_- Peut être bien, dit Stiles._

_Il tendit son bras que Lydia accepta et repartirent tout les deux pour retourner en cours. Stiles avait dû mentir à Lydia car il savait très bien ce qui n'allait pas et une seule et unique question le hantait depuis des semaines._

_- Bon Sang, mais où es-tu Derek?  
_

**_Voilà pour le Prélude, le 1er chapitre sera rapidement en ligne si le prélude vous à plu bien évidemment (ce que j'espère). Si vous avez des commentaires, remarques où autres n'hésitez pas!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 **__**: Découvertes et Déceptions**_

_Stiles avait passé le week-end à ruminer dans sa chambre. Il se demandait pourquoi _

_il se préoccupait tant de savoir où Derek pouvait être. Comme si le loup garou se_

_posait la question de savoir où étais Stiles! Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un qui_

_pourrait l'aider... Scott? Non, il ne comprendrais pas et poserais plus de questions_

_qu'autre chose. Alisson? Lydia? Isaac? Danny? Peut être Danny..._

_- Oui c'est ça! Danny! cria t-il en tapant son poing dans sa main._

_Il se dépêcha d'attraper son téléphone pour envoyer un sms à Danny._

_*Heyyyy Danny, j'te dérange?_

_*Euh qu'est ce que tu veux?_

_*J'aimerais te parler, seul à seul bien sûr._

_*Pour? Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi jusqu'ici donc je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il t'arrive._

_*S-IL TE PLAÎT, répondit Stiles en tapotant frénétiquement sur les touches dont l'écran menaçaient d'exploser._

_*Bon d'accord, mais pas longtemps après je dois aller retrouver Ethan._

_Stiles pouffa car il avait très envie de rajouter "psychopathe" à Ethan mais il n'en fis rien._

_*Merci Danny, tu peux venir quand?_

_* Je suis déjà en route._

_Ce fut les minutes les plus longues de son existence. Stiles tournait en rond devant sa porte d'entrée écoutant, guettant et attendant que Danny sonne. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de Stiles, Danny n'eu pas le temps de lever le doigt pour approcher de la sonnette qu'il se retrouva tire à l'intérieur._

_- Merci d'être venu vraiment, mon père est toujours au poste de police mais allons dans ma chambre on sera tranquille._

_Stiles parut normal à Danny, pressé et rapide dans ses paroles. Danny emboîta le pas de Stiles en entrant dans la chambre de ce dernier._

_- Alors que puis-je faire pour toi? Stiles?_

_Stiles était assis sur sa chaise de bureau est paraissait bouleversé, confus, perdu même._

_- Mec je sais plus où j'en suis._

_- Que t'arrive t-il? demande Danny en fronçant les sourcils et en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit._

_A cet instant précis, Stiles se rendit compte de son énorme bêtise. Comment tout expliquer à Danny qui croit que Derek est son COUSIN Miguel!_

_- Stiles?_

_Tant pis, il avait besoin de savoir, d'avoir des réponses pour pouvoir avancer._

_- Je crois que, commença timidement Stiles, bah que, que je suis comme toi._

_- Tu veux dire sportif, dit Danny qui ne comprenait pas vraiment._

_- Danny je crois que je suis Gay, dit Stiles en fixant Danny alors que les larmes se remirent à couler_

_- Hey là, dit Danny qui venait de se lever pour s'accroupir devant Stiles, mais c'est pas grave ça pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils._

_- Parce que je crois que je suis complétement perdu, il y'à à peine 2-3 semaines j'étais amoureux fou de Lydia et maintenant quand je la vois, plus rien..._

_- Plus rien? demanda Danny en levant un sourcil._

- Du tout, ni là dit-il en montrant son coeur, ni là en montrant son entre jambe.

- Et bien il à bien se passer quelque chose dernièrement alors, dit Danny qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la situation.

- Quelqu'un plutôt, ajouta Stiles qui avait le regard perdu.

- Un mec je suppose, je le connais se risqua à demander Danny.

Stiles hésitait encore car il savait ce qui allait se passer.

- Oui, tu te souviens de mon... cousin Miguel.

-C'est lui qui te met dans des états pareils?! Mais Stiles c'est ton cousin.

- Non, répondit-il.

- Comment ça non? Explique moi Stiles pck là je suis perdu dit Danny en commençant à marcher dans la chambre.

- Ce jour là, je t'ai menti c'est un ami de Scott qui avait besoin d'aide. Mais je ne ressentais absolument rien pour lui jusqu'à peu.

- Ok, alors je résume, tu penses avoir des sentiments pour ton cousin Miguel, qui n'est PAS ton cousin Miguel mais un ami de Scott, jusqu'à? dit Danny en attendant la suite.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, dit Stiles sentant les larmes recoulaient sur son visage.

- Ah...

Danny revient s'accroupir face à Stiles et le prit dans ses bras.

- Stiles je suis vraiment désolé, sincérement dit Danny.

Ce fut le coup de trop, Stiles s'agrippa à Danny et se mit à pleurer de plus belle pendant un bon moment.

- Ça va mieux, demande Danny qui se recula un peu pour regarder Stiles.

- Oui merci, répondit-il les joues rouges, désolé pour ta veste je l'ai trempée.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas pour ça, ce n'est rien dit Danny en la retirant, j'en ai une de rechange.

Danny était torse nu face à Stiles qui le regardait, ébahi devant ce torse sculpté et bronzé juste comme il faut.

- Oh, je... dit Danny embarassé, excuse moi je ne pensais pas à mal.

Stiles fut sorti de ses pensées.

- Non non non, ne t'excuse pas c'est moi qui était ailleurs.

Danny revint vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, Stiles le regardait un peu inquiet.

- Je ne vais pas te manger, sourit Danny. Mais je pense, qu'il n'y à qu'une façon de savoir si tu es gay.

- Ah bon? dit Stiles en déglutissant.

-Embrasse-moi, dit Danny

- Hein? Quoi? dit Stiles trè embarassé qui ne savait plus où regarder.

Danny prit le menton de Stiles, le tourna légérement vers lui et se baissa afin de déposer ses lévres sur celle de Stiles. Le temps semblait s'arrêter, Danny ne bougeait pas, Stiles non plus. Et soudain Stiles se leva pour s'approcher plus des lévres de Danny.

- Stiles, je... commença Danny.

Mais déjà Stiles avait repris le baiser et ses mains commençait à parcourir le torse de Danny.

- Stiles, dit Danny en prenant ses mains et tournant légérement la tête, je ne peux pas je suis en couple tu le sais.

- Excuse-moi je me suis laisser emporté, répondit Stiles un peu essouflé.

Danny se rhabillait tandis que Stiles essayait de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passer.

- Ne sois pas abattu où désolé, dit Danny, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé le premier. Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Stiles raccompagna Danny jusqu'à sa porte et celui-ci déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Stiles.

- Au moindre doute, moindre problème tu m'appeles. Maintenant tu trouves cet homme et tu lui explique tout calmement. Bien sûr tu me tiens au courant ok? dit-il avec un clin d'oeil en s'éloignant.

- Merci Danny, vraiment, dit Stiles avant de refermer la porte d'entrée.

Stiles était étrangement heureux car maintenant il était fixé sur sa sexualité. Il lui restait deux choses à régler, la première et non des moindres était d'annoncer à son pére et ses amis qu'il était gay et la deuxième chose qu'il savait aller arriver très vite, trouver l'homme qui hante ses pensées.

_**Alors qu'en pensez vous? Si vous avez des suggestions, idées pour la suite je suis preneur. Les chapitres varient selon mon humeur et mon imagination du moment ^^**_


End file.
